Hot Mess Chronicle
by LiTtLeDaRkAnGeLtOnIgHt
Summary: A college student, A teacher, and a whole look of steamy relationships. Relationships bloom in multiple places, adding a little spicy to their ever so boring lives. How will boys handle the sexual tension that their partners bring them? (hidanxkakuzu,itachixkisame,tobixzestu,sasorixdeidara,ect couples. suggestions welcomed!)


**_Ok time for some sexy fun time with some super sexy guys! It's a win-win for all of us! Just remember to read and review…and check out my other stories even if they aren't Yaoi. I have two other stories that aren't feeling the love and it makes them and me sad! Sad writers don't write as frequently as you would want! So go check them out or recommend them to someone you think would like them. Oh, and this is a story is always open for suggestions so if you have a licking for a certain couple, just leave me a review or message and I'll look into it for you!_**

**_Enough rambling! Enjoy my rabbits! This first pair is one of my favorites…Hidan and Kakuzu._**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**_Hot Mess Chronicle_**

**_ Hidan took in a deep breath as he stared at the heathen crowd in front of him. Damn, he thought, college is such a fucking snooze fest. No bitches to mess with or hot men to distract him from that nagging Economic paper he had to write or else…He shuddered. His Economic teacher, Kakuzu, was a mother fucking bastard. Heathen too, can't forget that he was a heathen; Kakuzu always demands for his class to write paper after paper and Hidan was at the point of taking his trusty Swiss blade to the man's throat. That sexy face of his was the only thing keeping Hidan from slashing. Hidan wasn't the type of student any teacher wanted. In any class involving animals would cause the man to lose it and start killing the innocent creature with such cruelty that it caused even the strongest of stomachs to heave. _**

**_ "Man, all I want is some loving…" A voice was heard from dancing crowd but Hidan just grunted and headed outside into the cool night. Fall semester had just started of Hidan's first year at college and already everyone considered him to be the lunatic. But he enjoyed this title, some type of sick twisted view on power one would say. The trees were shedding as Hidan trudged his way back to his newest dorm. Stupid, fucking pussy roomie, Hidan thought, couldn't handle even a week with me. He smirked as he pulled his black coat to his muscular form. Hidan had been informed that he would be having an adult supervise him for the rest of the semester until they could decide what to do with Hidan. He was personally hoping for expulsion so he could presume all of his energy to his religion like the good and faithful servant he was. _**

**_ "Now where the fuck am I supposed to go again?" Hidan thought out loud, stopping at an intersection. His head was slightly clouded from the few or many drinks he had consumed. He yawned, glaring down at his phone. The time read one in the morning and here he was just roaming the streets, not knowing where to go. He read through his emails again, searching for maybe a miss detail because he was in a bit of a drunk stupor. _**

**_ "Ok, I'm on this street…and I need to go…how the fuck am I supposed to understand these Jashin damn words! I'm wasted you fucktards! Fucking heathens, fucking directions, fucking-"_**

**_ "What are you doing out here Hidan?" A deep, rough voice called Hidan out of his rant. He whipped around to see his professor, Mr. Sexy Pants Kakuzu glaring at him. Hidan smirked and strutted over to the man. _**

**_ "I'm lost and I have no fucking idea where my new dorm is. Can I crash with you for the night?" He placed his hand on the elder's shoulder, giving him looks that he did not enjoy. Kakuzu was interested in Hidan, only a little bit, he reminded himself (even though we all know that isn't true), but he was his student so he knew he couldn't do anything, no matter how hot and sensual Hidan would be whimpering like a bitch in heat under him. No, he couldn't think like that._**

**_ "Well Hidan, technically, you have to stay with a teacher for the time being, correct?" Hidan raised an eyebrow and retrieved his hand._**

**_ "Yeah, how the fuck did you know that?" Hidan glared up at the man. Stupid professors always talking about how he was the problem child. Sure he had gone on a rampage but that didn't mean that everyone had to think he was fucked up._**

**_ "Well, I'm that teacher Hidan. You'll be staying with me until you are deemed stable enough to be with other students." Kakuzu began to walk off as Hidan stared at were Kakuzu just was; his eyes widen and his mouth slacked. Living with Kakuzu…until he was deemed stable? He grinned widely and turn to follow Kakuzu. Hidan wasn't the stable type in fact, he would do everything in his power to stay unstable to be with Kakuzu. This will be fun, Hidan thought, coming up with a plan to seduce Kakuzu. _**

**_~.~.~_**

**_ The two men walked quickly up the flight of stairs that lead to Kakuzu's apartment, exciting the already overzealous Jashin worshipper. But as they climb up another set of steps, he groaned._**

**_ "What fucking damn floor do you live on? We've been climbing for fucking ever!" Hidan's head was heavy and he swayed with every step he took. Damn that shot Deidara gave me, I can barely stand! Hidan took in another labored breath and glared up at Kauzu. _**

**_ "Well if you laid off the alcohol, you wouldn't be in such a horrible state. Are you even legal?" Kakuzu look down, curious about the boy's actually age. When he found out that he was going to have to watch Hidan, he was given his record; his large, extensive record. Hidan was kicked out of twenty five different school in the same county, he had been sent to wards on a number of occasions, had even been taken to jail on one certain instance for rooming the streets at five in the morning naked, bleeding and screaming something about his religion. But what concerned Kakuzu the most was the fact Hidan had killed people. Only two that was stated in the records but he had still taken a life. The police report said that on a Saturday evening, Hidan had been walking out of a convenience store, with one brown bag in hand. Hidan was seen by the manager of the store talking to three men. The manager stated that the three men had approached Hidan, one was holding a knife by his side and another had his hand in his pocket, which he assumed had a gun or some other kind of weapon in it. Hidan smirked at the men and threw down his bag, jumping on the boy with the knife. The manager said he knew the one boy Hidan had jumped, saying that his name was Shikamaru and that he was holding a grudge against Hidan for putting his mentor, Asuma, in the hospital. He wasn't sure if he should get involved so he decided calling the police would be the best call. However, by the time the police had arrived, the sight before them was revolting. Hidan was grinning as he stabbed Shikamaru in the leg. He had already killed his two friend, whose names were never known. Shikamaru later confessed that they were just friends of a friend, so if they got hurt, he wouldn't feel as bad. Hidan was dragged away from the younger boy, who was later was taken away by the police for questioning. Hidan was taken to a different hospital then Shikamaru and was put under watch for any change in his behavior. The incident left Hidan only slightly scarred; a few bumps and bruise as well. Hidan was released from the hospital with over five prescriptions that were supposed to help him but he rarely took his medicine. The police couldn't do anything about Hidan this time, the doctor said he was just mentally unstable and with the medicine he was taking, and hopefully he would become a normal citizen. Or less set on killing people or sending them to the hospital. But they didn't understand Hidan. He had to send the heathens to Jashin; if they didn't repent, that wasn't his problem, he was only doing what his religion required. _**

**_ "I'm fucking twenty, don't worry about it. I got into college a little late, fucking teachers and fucking tests." Hidan mumbled the end of his sentence. So what if he was held back? It's not a big deal in the long run. He just wanted to finish college and be done with it. Hell, Hidan didn't have a fucking clue what he was doing with his life but he knew it would be whatever Jashin wanted him to do. He just hoped that it would involve killing…lots of killing._**

**_ "You're fucking stupid Hidan." Kakuzu glowered down at Hidan and kept his way up the stairs. Hidan pouted his lips and glared. _**

**_ "Fuck you too Ka-ku-zu." His named rolled off Hidan's tongue, making him smirk. Kakuzu hid his shudder and grabbed Hidan's hand. He dragged him down a dim lit hallway and to a dingy looking door. Hidan wrinkled his nose but didn't say anything. Well if he was going to be in a complete shit hole, Kakuzu better entertain him…in many, many ways. Kakuzu jumbled his keys into the door and slowly opened it. Hidan couldn't hold in his gasp; the apartment wasn't anything he expected. _**

**_ The living room was the first room to appear. The walls were a dark blue color with one wall being black, the wall that had floor to ceiling windows. Lights from the outside world shined in, giving the room a slight glow. Hidan took a tentative step in as Kakuzu watched him from the door way. The hardwood floors creaked under his feet as he took a few more steps in. Two white couches faced each other with a black coffee table, papers were scattered all over of it. _**

**_ "Kakuzu…this is so fucking nice! Not what I was expecting at all."_**

**_ "That's because I've been redecorating for the past five years. My late mother hated this place and told me to get off my ass and make it look half way decent." Kakuzu entered the apartment and locked the door behind him. Hidan smirked and slowly approached Kakuzu, predator like. Kakuzu froze with his back to the door. Fuck, he thought, don't do anything stupid Kakuzu. Hidan stopped in front of him, taking his pointer finger and running it down Kakuzu's chest. Yeah, Kakuzu thought, this'll be fucking impossible._**

**_ "Now that we are finally all alone, maybe we could have some time to get to know each other better?" Hidan pressed himself to Kakuzu, gently kissing his neck. Kakuzu closed his eyes; Yeah, I'm going to fuck him so hard. I'm so screwed. Kakuzu grabbed Hidan and pushed him into the door, leering over him._**

**_ "You asked for it, my little bitch. Don't call beg for mercy because that will only make me pound into you virgin ass harder." Hidan blushed and bit his lip. Damn, dirty talk? Hidan knew he was in for it big time. Kakuzu skimmed his lips over Hidan's forehead before diving his mouth into Hidan's. Yeah, Hidan thought, I made a good fucking choice. _**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**_Hi my lovelies! I know it ended there but I will make another part with the continuation of this chapter. I want to add other couples and have a rotation going if that is alright. Just leave me some input and I'll work towards it! Review, review, review!_**

**_3/11/11_**


End file.
